The Disguise
by Criticaly Crazy
Summary: Miroku gets an urgent message from his cousin from kyoto and must leave right away.When the group passes by a village they meet an demon exterminator who looks like Miroku could Sango fall in love with him too
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Chapter One: The Plan  
  
They had done it, they defeated Naraku. Inuyasha avenged Kikyo's death, and confessed his love to Kagome. Kagome now didn't have to worry about Kikyo coming in her way again. Miroku's wind tunnel was finally gone; he felt his palm where the black hole used to be. Shippo celebrated on their victory, but Sango was depressed her brother died in the fight. It had been a week since their battle and they decide to rest for that week and continue on their quest to complete the shikon jewel.  
  
Once the week had pasted the packed their things and headed east where Kagome sensed a shikon shard. "How many pieces do we have left Kagome," Shippo asked.  
  
"Not that many may be five more then it's complete," Kagome answered.  
  
"The less there are the more time I get to spend with my Kagome," Inuyasha holding Kagome by the waist. Behind the three were Sango and Miroku who were silent. 'Does he even remember the promise he made' Sango thought. She wondered if it was all a joke so she can give him his child then he'd be off with some other girl. That thought made her feel even more depressed.  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard something approach. "Hey something's coming," he said. They all turned around, they heard hoofs beating against the ground, and then they saw a man on a horse who came to a stop in front of Miroku.  
  
"Are you the one named Miroku," the man asked.  
  
"Why yes I am, may I be of service to you," Miroku replied.  
  
"Yes your cousin in Kyoto gave me this message for you; he needs you to come to his manor for a certain assistance that only you could perform."  
  
"You have a cousin," Kagome said. "You never told us you had relatives."  
  
"Well I do, my grandfather had other siblings they turned out rich while my grandfather chose to be a monk."  
  
"We see you later Miroku come back soon," Kagome said. The rest said their goodbyes as Miroku walk towards the horse ready to mount it.  
  
"We must be off as quickly as possible Miroku your cousin awaits." Miroku got onto the horse then the horse galloped out of site. Now that Miroku had left this made Sango even more depressed, Miroku was the last light left that kept her away from total depression. "I think we are far enough Hatchi," Miroku said. The man stopped the horse and got off; he transformed into Miroku's friend Hatchi.  
  
"Well master so far so good," Hatchi said.  
  
"Did you get what I asked for," Miroku said.  
  
"Yes and the tailor and armorer did all that was asked of you." Hatchi searched his gi and handed out to Miroku a black outfit with boots and purple armor with a katana then Hatchi went into the bushes where he revealed a double ended spear.  
  
"Perfect, this is exactly how I wanted it to look," Miroku said.  
  
"May I ask why you are doing this Miroku?"  
  
"This is to help Sango because she's depressed," he answered.  
  
"I still don't get it," Hatchi said. Miroku sighed this is going to be impossible to get it through his head.  
  
"Let me see hear I think I have everything, but I think I'm missing something." "Ah no my sent, Inuyasha knows my sent this will never work."  
  
"Don't worry master I have something that will help you," Hatchi said as he searched through his gi and pulled out a bottle. "This potion is a little something I use to change my sent if I'm being chased by a hungry demon." "You need to take one sip once a week and your sent will change."  
  
"Quite ingenious Hatchi now my plan will work." "There is still one lasted thing that needs to be done, I have to increase my strength by a lot so I won't be seeing Sango in a while." "Keep a look out on them I tell me where they are headed."  
  
"Alright master Miroku I won't let you down."  
  
"Let the games begins." "Its been two months now since Miroku left, he's probably with some woman doing who knows what with her," Sango said in a sadden voice.  
  
"It's ok Sango he wouldn't forget about the promise you two made," Kagome said.  
  
"If that's true why hasn't he said anything to me about it since Naraku was defeated?"  
  
"You have a point," Kagome said. The group was walking towards a village seeing if they could get more supplies when they heard a villager scream. "DEMONS, DEMONS ARE COMING," he yelled. The group sprung into action running towards the seen, there were a clan of weasel demons five of them. As the group was about to confront them a figure dressed in a demon exterminator outfit, in his hands he held a double ended spear got there first. He attacked the first demon chopping its head off and going for the next. Sango unleashed her Hiraikostu killing two more, Inuyasha used his iron reaver soul stealer to finish off the last one.  
  
When the battle ended Sango went to find out who this exterminator is when he turned around Sango's heart stopped. In front of her was a very handsome no sexy man with his purple hair falling to his shoulders, his deep violet gazing at her, and the exterminator outfit showing off his toned body. "Hello there........."  
  
"S..Sango my name is Sango," she stuttered.  
  
"Well it is nice to meet an exterminator a beautiful one at that," he said. This made her blush, but something was nagging her mind that he looked so familiar but she was sure she had never seen him before.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha doesn't he kinda look like Miroku," Kagome asked  
  
"Yah he does but his sent is different from Miroku's sent so it can't be him," Inuyasha said.  
  
"These must be your friends Sango, allow me to introduce myself my name is Mikoru," he said. After the introductions where made the village chief came up to them.  
  
"You have saved are village from these demons how can we repay you," he asked.  
  
"A stay at an Inn and a hot meal with a bath, how does that sound to the rest of you," Mikoru asked. They all agreed since Miroku was gone they hadn't been on a soft bed in months.  
  
"As you wish follow me." As they walked with the chief Sango and Mikoru were having a conversation. 'Must keep control, must keep control' Miroku said in his head as he put his hand on Sango's back. He didn't want to reveal his identity just yet.

"So do you exterminate demons on your own," Sango said.

"Yes my family was killed by demons and I vowed that I will exterminate demon so that what happened to my family will not happen to anyone else, so how about you."

"Well my entire village was killed by demons so I have no family left," Sango said in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry Sango, if it makes you feel better I would love to come along with you and your friends so you have someone to relate to." This cheered Sango up she liked this guy plus he was handsome and he made her feel safe and wanted. She wasn't sure but she thought she was falling in love with him. Little did she know that this extermniator was not who he semmed to be.

So want do you think, this is going to be great. I had to postpone my other fic because of this and I won't be updating soon.  
  
I want 6 reviews or else I won't update this fic 


	2. Separated in the Forest of Doom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting  
  
Chapter Two Separated in the Forest of Doom  
  
Inuyasha and the rest went to the room that they where staying at. The Kagome, Sango and Shippo decided to go first. This gave time for Inuyasha and Mikoru to get along. "Inuyasha I have decided to join your group in the quest to complete the shikon jewel," Mikoru said.  
  
"And why do you want to come anyway," Inuyasha replied/  
  
"One I have traveled alone for many years now and I wish to have some company along with me, two me and Sango are exterminators and she hasn't been with one for a long time, I am doing this to make her happy Inuyasha."  
  
"Fine but I am not saving your ass in battle."  
  
"So did you have another member in your group or are you guys the only ones?"  
  
"No we had another companion he's a monk named Miroku, he had to leave for an urgent reason."  
  
"I see," Mikoru said. In the bath house Kagome was conversing with Sango about Mikoru. "So Sango what do you think of him," Kagome asked.  
  
"Who you mean Mikoru, well he nice looking," Sango said. Kagome looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Nice looking his gorgeous, his eyes his hair, everything but Inuyasha is better to me of course," Kagome said.  
  
"Your right Kagome he is gorgeous I have never met a man such as him," Sango said blushing a little.  
  
"So do you like him," Kagome said mischievously with a glint in her eye. Sango knew that look that Kagome had she was wondering if I like him better than Miroku.  
  
"Hey Kagome sorry to interrupt but I don't want to hear anymore of this boy stuff, girls are weird," Shippo said. He jumped out grabbed a towel and went off.  
  
"Sango you have to give me an answer."  
  
"Well I think I like him, for one thing he's not a pervert, he doesn't go after women, and he seems like someone I can trust."  
  
"I knew it when you looked at him the first time that you had a thing for him." When the girls finished they went to have their hot meal, Mikoru went to have his bath while Inuyasha ate his meal. In the bath house Miroku was thinking how long he will keep this up. 'So far so good, they haven't recognized me yet.' 'I'll need to take more of Hatchi's potion so Inuyasha doesn't rat me out.'  
  
Back in the room Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo had finished their supper and went out to find supplies that they needed. Sango was still eating wondering what is taking Mikoru so long. Just as she finished thinking about that Mikoru walk out of the bath house into the room. Sango eyes widened her heart stopped before her was Mikoru his long wet hair made him look so striking. Water droplets running down his toned body, good thing his towel was on. Sango fainted, Mikoru rushed towards her and caught before she hit the ground.  
  
"Sango wake up Sango," he said. A while later she started to come around, dazed she looked around.  
  
"What happened," she asked.  
  
"You fainted and I caught you before you injured yourself," Mikoru said.  
  
Sango got up and went to finish her meal remembering the site she saw so she could use it later in her fantasies; Mikoru went to eat his meal. After they had finished Mikoru and Sango started another conversation. "Sango Inuyasha told me about your other companion Miroku the one you have feelings for."  
  
"Oh Miroku, yah well he can be a pervert at sometimes but he is charming and handsome, but..."  
  
"But what Sango don't you love him," Mikoru asked praying in his head that she does.  
  
"But the promise we made he didn't answer one of my questions which made me doubt that he would be faithful to me and now that he's gone he may be with some other women."  
  
"I doubt that Sango if he loves you then he won't do such a thing." Just then Shippo pop into the room looking sick. "What's wrong Shippo," Sango asked.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome are kissing with their tongues outside," Shippo said disgusted.  
  
"Well we better break it up before they go any further than kissing," Sango said. It was late in the morning when everyone woke up. They had breakfast and got ready to go and find the rest of the jewel shards. "Sango I forgot to tell you that I am coming with you on your quest," Mikoru said.  
  
"You really are that great," Sango said hugging him friendly. It had been so long since she been with an exterminator.  
  
The group head off on a dirt road to the east. By noon they reached a dark ominous forest which wasn't very welcoming. "Ah Inuyasha do we really have to go in there," Shippo asked shaking from head to toe.  
  
"Of course it's the quickest way, you're not scared are you," Inuyasha said.  
  
"O course not I'm just cold that's all."  
  
"Inuyasha I have to agree this forest isn't the most welcoming one," Kagome stated.  
  
"Will you all quit being scared lets just go." The group walked into the dark forest staying alert at all times. They decide to stay close so they wouldn't get separated. Then they heard someone cackling in the distance, they walked to where to laughing was coming from. They walked into an area with no trees, there they saw a bulb and on it was a demoness.  
  
"You dare walk into the forest of doom my home little ones well good luck trying to get out for I know the way hahaha," she laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard it's on her forehead."  
  
"So you have a jewel shard well looks like we're going to have to take it out." Inuyasha was about to attack when vines grabbed everyone. They all struggled to get free but to no avail.  
  
"I'll make sure that you are lost in my forest forever hahaha!" With a flick of her wrist the vines pull everyone deep into the forest.  
  
So how do like this one. In the next chapter Mikoru aka Miroku and Sango are separated from the rest of the group and there will be fluff. SOOOOO REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T CONTINUE. 


	3. Time Alone

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting  
  
This chapter is just on Sango and Miroku aka Mikoru  
  
Chapter Three Time Alone  
  
All Sango could see was the tree moving passed her, and then she skidded to a halt landing on her back. When she opens her eyes a black object is coming towards her, it lands on top of her with an ummfff. Wondering what it was she lifted it to get a good look. It was Mikoru who's eyes were open, blushing she crawled from under him. "Do you see Inuyasha, Kagome and the others," Sango asked flustered.  
  
"No it doesn't seem that they're here," Mikoru replied.  
  
"Oh this is great we're stuck in a creepy dark forest, we're lost and we don't know where everyone else is," Sango said.  
  
"Don't worry Sango I won't let any thing happen to you," Mikoru replied. Sango thought that he kinda sounded like Miroku but this guy was a totally different person who she was getting very fond of. "It's best that we get moving chances are that we will meet up with that demon again, come on lets go Sango." Mikoru extended his hand to help Sango on to her feet.  
  
It had been a few minutes and neither of the two were saying anything. They were keeping alert so they didn't want to distract themselves well not quite. Sango was glancing at Mikoru a couple of times, certain images were going through her mind which she mentally slapped herself for thinking that. This time instead of glancing she stared at him for quite some time. Mikoru glanced at Sango wondering what is she looking at. Sango started blushing because she was caught staring she turned her head around so that he wouldn't notice. Mikoru did notice and was wondering why she was staring but got the picture a few seconds later.  
  
"So ah Mikoru w..what d..do you thinkofme," Sango said stuttering at first then finished off quickly.  
  
"What did you said Sango," Mikoru asked. 'Breathe Sango just breathe you can do this he's just a guy.'  
  
"I said what do you think of me," Sango said blushing. "Miroku was wondering does she have feelings for Mikoru instead of me.  
  
"Well I think you are an attractive woman and..." He was cut short when a snake launched itself out of the bushes towards Sango. Quickly he grabbed her bring himself on top of Sango.  
  
"So this is what you think, that you want me that bad," Sango said blushing and surprised.  
  
"No if I hadn't done that you would have been bitten by that snake." Mikoru got up grabbed his spear and stabbed the snake.  
  
"Oh I though you just wanted to lay with me," Sango said blushing.  
  
The two traveled for a bit longer until it looked like it was night. The set up camp beside a big tree and looked through their packs to see what they could find to eat. "So Mikoru what do you have that's edible," Sango asked.  
  
"Well I got three peaches, two apples and a rice ball but that's it what do you have," he said.  
  
""Let's see well I have a few berries, a peach and a bowl of ramen that Kagome gave me but without water we can't eat it."  
  
"Well this will have to do, we should have small portions so that we won't starve to death," Mikoru said. They ate their small supper and started a fire to keep them warm and to ward of any beasts that might come their way.  
  
Sango was feeling kinda cold even with a fire she shivered a bit hoping that Mikoru didn't notice, but he did.  
  
"Sango are you cold, if you are I can hold to make you warm if you want," Mikoru said.  
  
"Fine, why not it's better than being cold." Sango walked over to Mikoru, she sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her close to him. Sango felt safe the feeling she always got with Miroku.  
  
"Do you feel better now Sango," Mikoru asked.  
  
"Yes I feel much better and safe her with you." "Mikoru about earlier you didn't get to finish about what you thought of me."  
  
"Well you are an attractive women, with beautiful hazel eyes with long silky brown hair and you have a cute blush that come up sometimes." Sango started blushing again her cheeks were burning she put her hands on her cheeks and turned around so he wouldn't notice. "Like the blush you are having now," Mikoru said. "So what do you think of me Sango," he asked.  
  
"Well I think you are very attractive, and...and you are." Sango couldn't get the words out properly she knew that she like him but she had a feeling like she loved him.  
  
"Are you going to finish Sango or what," Mikoru asked.  
  
"Mikoru this must sound strange but I think...I think I'm falling for you." Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing. His plan was going off course now Sango loves Mikoru so she must not love him. Now he was getting jealous of Mikoru who was him in disguise. "Mikoru I understand if you don't love me but I will understand."  
  
"That's not it, it's just we met a day ago and the truth is that I have feelings for you to." He looked into her eyes which were glazed. 'What have I gotten myself into now I can't go back' Miroku thought.  
  
"You really do ohh Mikoru," Sango said as she hugged him."  
  
"But Sango you and Inuyasha told me that you were in love with Miroku right so I can't have you, you must chose who you really want."  
  
"This is going to be tough I can't chose between you and Miroku, I'll sleep on and see if I can decide, goodnight Mikoru." Sango fell asleep in his arms. 'She can't decide she can't decide, what does she mean she can't decide, she's supposed to be in love with me Miroku.' 'But no I didn't promise that I wouldn't cheat on her; I let her believe that I wouldn't be trustworthy but I will make it up to her when this little disguise trick is over.' A few hours later Miroku fell asleep with his beloved Sango.  
  
Mikoru was the first to wake up that morning, soon after Sango woke. They ate a small breakfast and headed out into the dark forest.  
  
"So Sango have you decided on who you are going to chose," Mikoru asked.  
  
"I'm still not sure which to chose, Miroku is a great guy and I love him for who he is even though he's a pervert." "You are a great guy too and we have many similarities and you are much more trustworthy than Miroku but I still have feelings for Miroku so I'm still not sure."  
  
"It's ok Sango I shouldn't pressure you, I'm just curious that's all."  
  
The two walked for hours saying nothing until they saw something glowing up ahead. They ran to where the light was glowing, there they found the bulb that they had seen before the vines carried them away. "So you two managed to find your way back, I'm impressed now you two will die." Walking up in front of them was the demoness they saw earlier.What will happen next will Sango ever figure out that Mikoru is Miroku. Will the demoness of the Forest of Doom finish of the two lovers find out in next chapter. So review please 


	4. Mikoru's Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting  
  
Chapter Four: Mikoru's departure  
  
The two walked for hours saying nothing until they saw something glowing up ahead. They ran to where the light was glowing, there they found the bulb that they had seen before the vines carried them away. "So you two managed to find your way back, I'm impressed now you two will die." Walking up in front of them was the demoness they saw earlier.  
  
Mikoru had his spear ready and Sango was ready with Hiraikostu. "You two really think you can defeat me, try as you might but I control every plant in this forest for instance the blades of grass." The demon lifted its arm as several blades of grass rose up from the ground, then they where pointed in the direction of Mikoru and Sango. With a snap of her fingers the blades of grass shot towards the two exterminators.  
  
Mikoru blocked the blades of grass by twirling his spear vertical, Sango blocked them with Hiraikostu. Then Sango launched her boomerang towards the demon but out of no where vines entwined themselves making an elastic barrier sending the Hiraikostu right back at Sango. In the mean while Mikoru had sneaked off to attack from behind since the demon was focus on Sango at the moment.  
  
He lunged forward to slash the demon with his spear but two tree roots snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the legs. "Damn it," he said as he slashed at the roots.  
  
"So you managed to sneak of behind me well now that you are preoccupied I guess I'll kill you first." The demoness sent sharp pointed vines out of her fingers at Mikoru who had no time to get out of the way. He closed his eyes tight wait for the vines to spear his body but they never came. He opened his eyes to find the Hiraikostu blocking the attack.  
  
Sango had rushed as fast as she could to help Mikoru. "Sango this isn't working direct or indirect attack aren't helping us she has the advantage," Mikoru said.  
  
"So how are we going to beat her then," Sango said.  
  
"We use are weakness as are advantage."  
  
"But how are we going to do that," she asked just wait and follow me." Mikoru ran straight at the demon with Sango beside him. Behind them pointed vines where headed in their direction. 'If Mikoru knows that attacking directly won't do anything so why?' Sango asked herself. They where really close to the demon now Mikoru knew they just had to get closer.  
  
"Sango when I say one you turn right and I turn left got," Mikoru said. Sango nodded to confirm that she knew what to do. "One," he yelled. They split in opposite directions just arms length from the demon.  
  
"What NOOOOOOOO," the demoness screamed as the pointed vines speared right trough her body.  
  
"Yes we did it Mikoru," Sango said running up to him. She gave him a big hug and lifted her head and kissed him on the lips passionately. He returned the gesture by deepening it. When they parted Sango was blushing realizing what she had done. 'Miroku was jumping for joy that he got kissed by Sango in his head of course. Then he notice the bulb turned to ash revealing a large shikon shard he went to get it.  
  
"So they are lovers," the demoness said. "Well then you won't live long enough to enjoy it any longer." With her last ounce of strength she lifted a poison barbed flower aimed it and fired then she turned into dust. Mikoru just saw the barb coming he tried to push Sango out of the way but the barb hit her in the neck.  
  
He pulled it out quickly, 'Oh no, oh no' he thought. "Sango are you ok how do you feel," Mikoru asked.  
  
"My neck feels numb and my legs feel weird," Sango said. Then her legs started to feel numb before she fell Mikoru caught her. Unknown to them at the time the forest started to disappear.  
  
"Oh Sango this is my entire fault," He said.  
  
"No it's not," she said weakly.  
  
"Yes it is if I hadn't played this stupid trick this would never had happen, listen it's me Miroku I'm just disguise as a demon exterminator." He didn't hear her reacted, he looked down, Sango was unconscious she was still breathing so that was a sign that she was still alive. Miroku finally notice that the forest had dissolved and there was nothing there, it was all an illusion meant for us to get lost into it.  
  
Then he saw silhouettes of four figures approaching, out of the fog Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and a large Kilala appeared. "You guys finally came," Mikoru said. "Sango, what happened Mikoru," Kagome asked worried about her friend.  
  
"I'll explain later Sango needs attention she got hit by a poison barb."  
  
Kagome went to her back pack to look for something to slow the poison down; when she found it she gave it to Sango. A few minutes later her breathing became more normal.  
  
"Inuyasha head back to the village we just left, take Sango so she can get proper care the rest of us will fly with Kilala," Mikoru said. Inuyasha picked up Sango and ran as fast as he could to the village. Everyone else got onto Kilala's back and flew of towards the village. All Sango saw was darkness so she tried to open up her eyes, but it was kinda difficult, after a few more tries she was able to fully open them. She got up and looked around, the last thing she remembered was defeating the demon, kissing Mikoru and getting hit by the poison barb than everything went blank. Now she was on a futon in a hut, just then Kagome came into see if Sango had woken up yet.  
  
"Well Sango I see that you have woken up, so how do you feel," Kagome asked.  
  
"I feel fine, sore but fine, where's everybody," Sango asked.  
  
"They're outside going around the village, oh yah the shikon jewel's complete now, the shard Mikoru and you found was huge it completed it." "Oh and speaking of Mikoru he left last night."  
  
"What he left," Sango said surprised. "I thought he was going to stay with us."  
  
"Yah I thought so to but he said that he would only stay to help us on our quest to complete the shikon jewel." "Oh yah he gave me this to give to you." Sango open the scroll and read what it said.  
  
_Dear Sango  
  
I am sorry but I must leave you and your friends since I promised to stay to help complete the shikon jewel. I wish that I could have stayed with you but the road calls me. I will never forget you or the kiss you gave me that night. One more thing make Miroku as happy as you made me he deserves a lovely woman like you. Goodbye Sango I will miss you.  
  
Mikoru_  
  
Sango couldn't believe what she had just read; a person who was like her who cared deeply for her left her. Oh well that's just how life goes she figured.  
  
"So what did he say," Kagome asked.  
  
"Ahh I don't want to talk about it Kagome," Sango said.  
  
"O give me the scroll," Kagome said as she grabbed it from Sango.  
  
"Hey Kagome give it back," Sango said reaching for the letter. The others had just returned to see Sango chasing Kagome around the hut. Kagome started to read the letter out loud so that everyone could hear  
  
"I will never forget you or the kiss you gave me that night," Kagome read.  
  
"Arrgg Kagome stoopppp," Sango yelled.

So there you have it hope you like it. The next chapter ends the story sorry people but that's how it goes so review please 


	5. The Man Underneath the Oufit and Renewed...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting  
  
Chapter Five The Man Underneath the Outfit and Renewed Vows  
  
After the little escapade with Kagome and Sango the gang is talking about how Sango is going to break the news to Miroku. "Sango are you going to tell Miroku about the letter," Kagome asked.  
  
"May be but I'm not sure yet," Sango said.  
  
"You know how ironic this whole thing is," Inuyasha said. "You promised to be faithful to him by saying yes to his question and he didn't promise that he would cheat on you, instead you cheated on him."  
  
"You're right how will Miroku forgive me now, well it's most likely that he is cheating on me in Kyoto groping women etc."  
  
"So what are you going to do about it Sango," Kagome asked again.  
  
"Well it is best that I don't tell him at all, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Sango said. Then Sango felt her stomach make back flips. "Ooowww my stomach," Sango groaned. She ran out the hut and spilled her cookies. "How come I feel so sick," Sango asked.  
  
"Well it is the medicine I gave you; it is getting rid of the poison through your immune system so you'll be bed ridden for a week until all the poison is out of your body," Kagome said. (Shippo left the hut because he hated love stories, he has an important part to ply later on, so try and figure it out.) That night Miroku left the group giving Kagome the letter that was for Sango and headed off towards Kaede's village, he ran as fast as he could to get there before the others. Out of nowhere a furry figure came out of the forest and collided with Miroku.  
  
"Ooff, what in the world," Miroku said.  
  
"Master Miroku it's you how long have I been searching for you," Hatchi said.  
  
"Ah Hatchi and what do I owe for this surprise."  
  
"I was wondering how things are going with your plan."  
  
"Well the plan ended much quicker than I thought so I have to get back to Kaede's village before the others do, since Sango has been given that medicine she should be bed ridden for a couple of days that gives us a chance to make it there in time."  
  
"Ok hop on Miroku," Hatchi said as he transformed into the big yellow thing (That's what I will call it for now) and flew off towards Kaede's. By morning Hatchi and Miroku had reached Kaede's village and where heading for her hut. Miroku move the beaded door out of the way to be greeted by the old priestess. "Ah Miroku how has your journey been at Kyoto," Kaede asked.  
  
"Kaede there's something that I need to tell you." Miroku told Kaede the whole story, how he got the exterminator outfit, why he got it, the battle in the forest, the time he and Sango spent together right to the very end.  
  
"So they didn't recognize you at all."  
  
"Nope," Miroku said.  
  
"Well that was an adventure, so what are you planning to do next Miroku," Kaede asked.  
  
"Well......  
  
After telling Kaede about his plan he set of into Inuyasha's forest to find the place where he had been to when he meditated. When he found it he started working. A week had pasted and Sango was back to her old self well not to her old self since she felt lonely without Mikoru at her side. She could still feel the kiss they had. "Sango are you sure that you don't want to tell Miroku about what happened," Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, I just hope that he doesn't find out and gets angry with me."  
  
"Don't worry so much Miroku is not the type to anger so quickly, if he finds out he'll understand I hope." They had been walking for three days until they were in the outskirts of the village.  
  
"Finally we're back," Shippo said. They where going up a hill when they saw.  
  
"Miroku," Shippo said he ran towards the monk sitting on the grassy slope.  
  
"Well hello Shippo, so how was your adventure with everyone," Miroku asked already knowing what he was going to saw. "Well...," Shippo was interrupted by Kagome.  
  
"Hey Miroku how was Kyoto, Kagome asked.  
  
"It was pleasant," he said. "So where is Sango?"  
  
"I'm right here Miroku," Sango said from behind him.  
  
"You seem well Sango, so did you miss me."  
  
"Well of course I missed you Miroku, you think I wouldn't."  
  
"Miroku," Shippo said.  
  
"What is it Shippo," Miroku asked.  
  
"Well when you left went to this village and we met this exterminator that looked like you his name was Mikoru and Sango started falling in love with him and then we faced this demon in the forest and then she separated us into group and Sango was with the Mikoru and they beat the demon and then they kissed and......" His sentence was cut short when Inuyasha pounded his head.  
  
"You idiot didn't you hear what Sango said about not talking about that," Inuyasha said.  
  
"No I wasn't even in the hut when you guys were talking about it." Miroku put on a dumbfounded face, but in his head he was laughing his ass off. "Sango's face was white as snow, now she was in for it, Miroku would hate her and leave her forever.  
  
"Sango is this true," Miroku said sounding sad. "I thought I would be the one that you cared about, I thought I was the one who said that I wouldn't cheat but instead you did behind my back."  
  
"Miroku listen I didn't mean to kiss I was just caught up in the moment that's all." "Besides you were probably cheating on me too Miroku so there."  
  
"Sango I wasn't cheating on you when I went to Kyoto."  
  
"That's bull look at me and say it to my face Miroku."  
  
"Fine then Sango I wasn't cheating on you when I went to Kyoto." Sango looked into his hurt eyes and searched but she found nothing.  
  
"You didn't fondle with any women at all." Sango felt very sorry for accusing Miroku of cheating on her.  
  
"Sango follow me please, and the rest of you don't even think of eavesdropping on our conversation," Miroku said with intensity. The two walked away into Inuyasha's forest.  
  
"Inuyasha we have to do something," Kagome said she was worried about her friend's heart being broken.  
  
"You heard Miroku we not getting involved in this."  
  
"But....," she was cut off  
  
"No buts Kagome even though Miroku is a lecher I still respect him so no." As they were walking through the forest Sango was thinking of what would happen next, she hurt Miroku badly know she had to pay the consequences no matter how much they hurt.  
  
When Miroku stopped she realized that they where in a meadow it was beautiful, little flowers covered the grass and near them was a pond filled with lotus blooms, butterflies were flying everywhere. Then Sango heard something that she thought was impossible for this situation. She heard laughter; she turned around to see Miroku laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Miroku, in a situation like this why would you be laughing?"  
  
"Sango close your eyes please," Miroku asked. She did as she was told wondering why Miroku was laughing. "You can open your eyes now," he said. Sango opened her eyes to see someone she hadn't seen for a week, it was Mikoru.  
  
"Mikoru you're here," Sango said.  
  
"Sango it's me Miroku I was disguised as Mikoru."  
  
"What you mean all this time you where Mikoru." Sango was dumbfounded she couldn't believe it. "But Inuyasha could heave smelled your sent easily."  
  
"Nope Hatchi gave me a potion that masks my sent."  
  
"So I kissed you instead of Mikoru," Sango said happily.  
  
"Yes and I might say you are an excellent kisser." Sango blushed deeply at that remark.  
  
"I did this whole thing so you could be happy I wanted to see you smile again laugh be carefree I want you Sango."  
  
"You did that just for me Miroku."  
  
"Didn't I just say that?" Sango hugged him with so much love and compassion.  
  
"Listen Sango I'm sorry," Miroku said.  
  
"Sorry about what Miroku," Sango asked confused.  
  
"I'm sorry about not promising to be faithful to you it's just that at the time I still had the wind tunnel in my hand and I still wasn't sure about if I would live long enough to defeat Naraku." "Now that Naraku is gone I have a question to ask you will you bear my child Sango?"  
  
"But I've already accepted Miroku."  
  
"Yes you did but that was when I was unsure of my fate but now I now you're the one for me Sango."  
  
"Miroku of course I will bear your child, so you won't cheat on me right?"  
  
"Sango I will never lay a hand on any women except you." With that he held her by the waist and kissed her passionately, she deepened the kiss, pushed Miroku to the ground their tongues exploring their mouths and then they..... well you know what happens when you start removing clothes.  
  
So that is the end of my story hope you enjoyed it because I will do a sequel to this fic called Miroku split in Two this is when a sorcerer splits Miroku into two beings Mikoru the exterminator and the perverte monk we all know Miroku who will Sango chose wait and see. So review please 


End file.
